


Family Bonding, or Something to That Effect

by Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Fluff, Gen, Pre-Canon, Rated T for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25749967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth/pseuds/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth
Summary: A slow day for the Ultra-Vs
Relationships: Vamos & Vaya & Val Velocity (Fabulous Killjoys), Vamos & Vaya (Fabulous Killjoys)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Family Bonding, or Something to That Effect

"I'm so _fucking_ bored I might go looking for a clap just to _feel something_ , you know?"  
"Actually, there's no proof you feel anything with a laser straight to the head."  
"Oh. What a let-down."  
"We should do something, though."  
"There's absolutely nothing to do!"  
"What about going to Tommy's, seeing if he's got anything interesting?"  
"Um. We've been banned 'for the forseeable future', remember?"  
"Oh. Right. We could give each other makeovers again?"  
"It's been half an hour, Vaya. We can't just keep doing that over and over and _overrrr_. We could try to get Volume, see if he'll let us give him one."  
"He's on a supply run, remember?"  
"Oh, Shit. Vinyl?"  
"No way he'll let us after last time."  
"I forgot about last time."  
"How could you forget _that_? It was fuckin' spectacular."  
"Perfect."  
"The pinnacle of, uh. The pinnacle of something-or-other!"  
"Yeah!"

"What about Val?"  
"What about him?"  
"We could give him a makeover."  
"You're serious?"  
"You tell me! If you've got a better idea, I'm all for it."  
"Huh. We could try."  
"Okay, but you have to be the one to ask him."  
"No way! You suggested it!"  
"Yeah, which means _I'm the smart one_."  
"What does that have to do with anything?"  
"I dunno. We can ask together, I guess."  
"You sound _thrilled_."  
"Don't blame me when we get yelled at!"

"Hey, Val?"  
"Hi, Val!"  
"Hi."  
"We've got a question!"  
"An offer, actually!"  
"Oh. What is it?"  
" _we_ are gonna give _you_ a makeover!"  
"You're welcome!"

"Are you gonna say anything?"  
"Or just keep sitting there?"  
"I have a feeling I don't have much choice in this, do I?"  
"Nope!"  
"Don't worry, though, this is like, an honor."  
"Yeah! We're the best at makeovers."  
"Totally."  
"I seem to remember Vinyl thinking otherwise."  
"Shut it!"  
"Vinyl doesn't know what he's talking about!"  
"Fine. Do it. Or whatever."  
"Awesome!"  
"Let's go!"

"So what colors do you like? For lipstick, I mean."  
"Besides red and white and gray and stuff. Those are boring."  
"Um. I like dark blue, I guess? And purple."  
"Those are good colors!"  
"Too bad we don't have them."  
"What? Yeah we do..."  
"We don't. Um."  
"Oh, DESTROYA, what did you do?"  
"Melted them? Maybe?"  
"Why would you melt lipstick? I thought you guys liked wearing it?"  
"Because it's _pretty_."  
"What they said. I guess."  
"Oh. So what colors do you have?"  
"Yellow, pink..."  
"Three different shades of green!"  
"Clear, too."  
"Why is clear even a color? Why do you guys have it?"  
"It's shiny! Oh! We've got black, too!"  
"Oooh, give him the black!"  
"You want the black?"  
"Um. If that's okay?"  
"Are you _asking_? I never thought I'd see the day!"  
"It's 'cause he's out of his element."  
"Hey!"  
"Oh, he _is_."  
"This is gonna be fun."

**Author's Note:**

> The hc that Vaya likes melting lipstick is from @funkobracolagear on tumblr!!  
> Leave a comment below, and come find me @wishiwasthemoon-tonight!


End file.
